Cats and Dogs: Special Edition
by ZapWBolt
Summary: A new villain is rising, and he is more powerful then any other menace the agents of D.O.G. have ever fought. Will they be able to defeat him and save the day? (Takes place during the events of Kitty Galore)
1. Prologue

**Hello FanFiction readers and writers! I wanted to let you know, this story is a remake of a story I started writing a while ago. I have improved a lot since, so I wanted to redo it and make it better. It has the same basic plot line as it did before; you may have read it; it had the same title. I have now deleted so it will not take up space. So anyway, I just wanted to let you guys know that, so here is the new and improved version of _Cats and Dogs: Special Edition!_**

* * *

Prologue

The rancid air hit the roof of a lone dog's mouth with such a force that it put him off balance. He was a country dog; there was no doubt, and he was not yet used to smells of the city. A lean dog, he was, with pointed ears and a gray and white body. His long muzzle was pointed high into the night air, as he sniffed around for whatever he was looking for.

The dog's ears were on alert as well. In fact, his whole body was on the ready, but for what it is unknown. He was rigid, standing there, sniffing and listening. Sniffing and listening.

 _Crack!_

The dog nearly jumped into the air at the faint sound. He whirled around to try and find the source. But as soon as he did, he his head being bashed with something hard and heavy from behind, and he collapsed onto the ground. The dog was dizzy and disorientated, and the last thing he saw, were the shadows of two slender felines standing over him, and then, everything went black.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The first thing I smelled that morning was the delicious smell of a grocery bag, chock full of meats and maybe a sandwich or two. I rolled over on my bed of shredded and stained blankets, sniffing the air. I slowly opened my eyes, looking around to try and find the source. Breakfast had come to me this morning.

My eyes soon fell upon a white plastic bag, with red letters running down its side. That was the first thing I noticed. But of course, another dog was already there. He had black fur and brown points. His muzzle was blunt, but it looked strong, as his entire muscular body did. I was still half asleep, and I wouldn't have recognized the dog except for the dead give away. He was wearing a black and red baseball cap. It sat backwards on his head.

I smiled and heaved myself up from my bed, trotting over to the bag.

The name's Bolt. Zap Wolf Bolt, and I'm a canine agent at Dog World headquarters, where we fight off the worst of the worst evil felines. My team's got the best skills on this side of Main Street.

"You always beat me to it." I remarked, standing beside the dog.

The dog pulled his head out of the bag, and he was holding a piece of fried chicken in his mouth. "You're just lazy." He teased.

"Rocky, you'd do almost anything for a bit of food." I said, pawing at a bit of bread and beef that was on the ground. "It's not like we're in a life or death situation here. If we ever ran out of food, we could get some at H.Q."

"Yeah, well I'm not taking any chances." Rocky barked with his mouth full of meat. "Especially when the idiot humans are careless enough to leave an entire bag of chow out here for the takin'." His head had soon disappeared in the bag again.

I gulped down a hoagie full of all the essentials, and sat down to bite a bit of dirt from my paw pads. It had rained a little bit, and the mud in the alleyway was deep. A rustling came from behind me; I turned around to see a brown dog with long hair jumping out of a dumpster. Ivy.

"Hi Zap!" She barked cheerily, with an old pack of french fries in her mouth.

"Hey Ivy." I replied, lapping up a bit of water that had collected in a garbage can lid.

Ivy ate the fries in three seconds and then jumped up onto the lid of a dumpster. She yipped loudly and knocked open the top. The head of a gray dog popped up. She had short hair and floppy, long ears. It was Shades. She yawned.

"I was trying to sleep Ivy… " Shades growled. "I didn't get to bed until late last night with you howling like Headquarters had fallen!" She dragged herself out of the dumpster and over to a dust patch where she dropped down a rolled in it. "How do any of you sleep?"

"We're good at blocking out the noise." Rocky answered, shaking his fur clean of dirt.

I grinned and left the pack. I had to get my trainee, Sage, the little Newf puppy up and ready to go for the day. She was a Landseer, with a black and white coat and amber eyes. But of course, the rookie hadn't quite gotten used to the whole 'getting up early to go to work' thing yet.

The pup lay on an old pillow that was up against the corner. I went over to her and jostled her awake. Sage rolled over to face me.

"Time to get up already?" She softly said with a little yawn in her voice.

"The early dog gets the scraps, kid." I said. "When you're an agent, you gotta be on alert. You could get called in at any minute."

"Thanks for the lesson boss." Sage got up and reluctantly followed me over to the food.

Our day had officially begun.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

We finished eating our breakfast early that morning, and we were ready to head to H.Q. Sage and I walked over behind a rusted dumpster. The green paint had chipped away to reveal the metal base in some places. I grinned at Sage. She gulped nervously. She knew what was coming; we were leaving for H.Q., and she hadn't gotten used to our form of transportation yet. I turned to the brick wall behind me, and placed my paw on top of it. A bright light went down the brick as it scanned my paw, and as soon as it finished, I felt the floor dropping beneath me.

When I looked again, I saw I was in a tunnel lit with light blue lights. I was sitting inside one of the H.Q. Rocket Sleds, a streamlined vessel that took the agents into the headquarters. Sage sat next to me, looking a little dizzy. She shook her head to focus, and as soon as she did, I pressed down a lever in front of me. The Rocket Sled quickly turned on, flames blasting out the back of it. We sped away as I pushed the lever up all the way to the top. Sage sat quietly, her paws covering her eyes. I grinned, opening the window slightly and letting the wind rush through my fur.

Soon enough, our transportation slowed as it pulled into port. The door opened, steam spraying everywhere, and I hopped out. Sage soon followed me, clearly glad the ride was over. We both walked up onto a platform near a metal door that had the D.O.G. icon on it- a paw print and a badge. A small computer screen stood on a standard next to the door.

"Good morning Agent Zap and AIT Sage. Please scan your pawprint now." An electronic voice said. We did as it told us, pressing our paws onto the screen. "Access granted."

The metal doors in front of us split open, revealing the grand headquarters inside. Sage and I stepped through, looking around the area. However many times I had entered through those door, I was still amazed. The main floor had the same icon as the door. Dogs of all kinds rushed across it. On the left side of the main floor, there were three tunnels that lead to different parts of H.Q. On the right wall, there was the tech lab, the gym, the cafeteria and the bathroom. If you looked up, you could see giant screens that broadcasted news across H.Q.. There were also several different floors that you could access with an elevator. The entire area was lit with soft lights.

I looked to the left of me to see Rocky and the rest of the strays coming into H.Q. from the Rocket Sled ports. They walked over to where Sage and I were. We all planned to go to out boss, Lou's office.

"Lou probably wants us for a mission, ya know, since Kitty Galore is launching her plan." Rocky said.

I nodded. "Sage, we better head up there too. Remember Lou wanted to talk to you about going on a real mission?"

Sage's eyes immediately lit up. "Yeah! I hope he lets me go with you guys!"

I smiled. All of us headed towards the elevator. We clambered on and headed up to the top floor. When we reached the top, we got out and went down the hallway to Lou's office. The sliding glass doors parted and I saw Butch the Anatolian Shepherd standing in front of Lou's desk.

"Ah, good morning agents." Lou gave us a nod as we came into the room. "I'm glad you arrived. The threat of Kitty Galore is getting worse, so I'm sending Butch in to pick up the new recruit. Rocky, Shades and Ivy, I want you to deliver this package to our undercover agents. They'll need it for their missions in the field. The delivery area is guarded by dangerous henchcats, so you'll need to be careful. Zap, Sage, I want to talk to you."

We all could sense the urgency in Lou's voice. We knew that we had little time to track down Kitty and stop her before it was too late. The other agents dispersed and went off to their missions without a word. Sage and I stayed behind, standing in front of Lou.

"Sage, I have been evaluating your progress and I believe that you are indeed ready to go on a real mission. The mission we send you on will most likely be a simple delivery or pickup mission. You'll be sent with Zap of course." Lou explained to us. "For now, there is a training mission much like the one you'll be sent on being set up in training room A. You two can head on down there and do that so you can keep up on your skills."

"Yes sir." Sage and I both said. We exited the grand office, the glass doors sliding closed behind us.


End file.
